


That’s my Bulla!

by OreiGT



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreiGT/pseuds/OreiGT
Summary: After the fight with Baby. Son Pan the daughter of Son Gohan and the granddaughter of Son Goku, wanted to get stronger to defend the earth and the people in it. While she was mid training, the unpredictable happened. The demon clan returns with Garlic Jr, and King Piccolo teaming up. Stronger than ever before! Will Pan and the Z-fghters find a way to destroy them once and for all?
Relationships: Bra Briefs & Son Pan, Bra Briefs/Son Pan, Trunks Briefs & Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Kudos: 6





	That’s my Bulla!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story is about the love life of Son Pan, but! There will definitely be some action and adventuring often. The only reason I wrote and will hopefully keeping writing this is because I really love Pan and the idea of her ending up with a girl especially Bra brings me so much joy lol. That’s exactly why I will keep writing until I’m getting bored haha.

Pan groaned loudly, rubbing the areas that is painful. She opened the fridge 'Yup, I've been training really hard with Vegeta for future extreme awesomeness battles! Hehe obviously I, Son Pan will be the strongest out of all!' She said to herself as she smiled mischievously, snatching the energy drink out of the fridge.

'I've been returning to the briefs frequently.. after the fight with baby, I wanted to get stronger to protect the earth and everyone in it..' she stared at her hand with a determined expression.  
"That's why, I will get stronger..!" She said confidently as she shut the fridge with a bit too much power.. and she’s embarrassingly been struggling to control her own strength.

Uh oh.

Pan heard gorilla foot steps getting louder and louder. She wistfully knew who the person was.  
"Pan! I swear if it’s the fridge again!" Bulla said obviously angry with Pan’s countless 'fridge demolishing gig'. Pan doesn’t understand why it happens in Bulla’s house and never at her own house.

Pan shook her head and said "Bulla, Bulla and Bulla.. can't you see.. I didn't break it this time!" Pan pointed at the fridge and waved her arms. "See! Perfectly fineee~" She said confidently, tapping the fridge, and just Pan’s luck it falls apart! Wow!  
"Ayaaa..~ just my luck" Pan said, rubbing the back of her neck, trying to play it cool.

...

"Okay anyways.."

Pan cleared her throat and tried to walk past her. "Where do you think you're going?" Bulla held Pan’s arm and smiled.. not so cute smile! 

She's so persistent.

"To watch.. TV?" Pan answered. "TV? Are you gonna break that too?" Bulla’s smile dropped. Okay this is getting annoying. The only reason Pan is not particularly living here is because of Bulla. She's always nagging and bragging and.. and stuff!  
"Look I'm sorry for breaking your fridge, but I can't help it!" Pan pointed at her biceps. "My guns are just too powerful!" She stared at them and rolled her eyes. 

Wait what,

how dare she!

"What? You don't believe that I'm THAT strong?" Pan said with an irritated tone. "Don't be stupid, I know how strong you are!" She flipped her hair "I saw you and daddy training countless of times.. still doesn't make it right with what you did!"  
Wait a minute.. "for fuck sakes! You're rich Bulla! And you and your family are engineers! just fix it!"

‘She watched me training?‘

"So that makes it okay to break my fridge?" She said with a low tone of voice as she stepped closer to Pan, a bit too close.

‘Countless of times..?’

"Well n-no but-" "then don't" she whispered in Pan’s ear then she slowly walked away. Swaying her hips.

"Yeah well..! I'll- I'll break you instead!" Pan said, faintly blushing. After a couple of minutes of standing and starring at nothing She slapped her own forehead. 'Break you instead?! What does that even mean!'  
Pan sighed in defeat. 'That's another reason why I don't stay after training. She does these.. things that make me nervous!' 

"I need more training"

Pan finished her energy drink and after 30 minutes She continued her training.

...

Hours has passed as Pan just ended her training inside the gravity chamber. She cracked her neck and fingers while getting out of it. 'I should head back before I'm late for dinner'

Pan went to the kitchen to get a drink but then She saw Bulla. Pan didn't say anything as a she slowly backed away. Pan bumped into something soft when she turned around. She was faced with.. uh a pair of breasts. Pan looked up and it was Bulma smiling sweetly.

"Hey Pan, How's training?" She said. Pan looked back at Bulla.. great now she's starring at her. “It was extremely tough! Vegeta was throwing ki blasts at me every second!" Pan said. Bulma chuckled "well that's definitely something Vegeta would do!" She then pointed towards the broken fridge.

"Did you do that?" Pan laughed nervously.  
"y- yeah.. by accident!" Bulma just smiled "isn't this the third time?" She said. Pan nodded and stared at the floor, embarrassed "it's okay, this happens all the time~ especially with Vegeta after gravity training! No matter how much effort upgrading the fridge it always breaks" she laughed and patted Pan’s head then walked to Bulla.

Pan heard them faintly chattering. She quickly took a look at what was happening. Pan saw Bulma jumping with joy while Bulla covering her face.. blushing?

Wait what's going on?

Pan wanted to know more but she didn’t want to be late for dinner. Oba-chan really doesn't like it when she’s late. 'I'll just ask Bulma about it later' Pan shrugged and flew back home as fast as she could.

...

Pan arrived home just in time for dinner. "I'm back" She said, entering the house. "Welcome back Pan!" Gohan greeted his daughter with a big smile across his face. "How's your training with Vegeta?" He asked as Pan sat next to him. "It was pretty rough, but I definitely became stronger!" She proudly said. 

Goku laughed "It seems that way! I can feel it!" He gave Pan a proud thumbs up. "Oh? Pan is back" said ChiChi. "Just in time for dinner! Help me will you?" Pan nodded and helped her place the dishes.

The family sat down chattering including Pan, Gohan, Videl, Goku and ChiChi. "So Pan~" Videl said, wiggling her eyebrows. Pan looked at her seriously confused. "What?" She said "you know.. you're fifteen now.." Pan nodded while she kept eating. "Interested in any boys?" Pan looked at her unamused, ready to shake her head. "or girls" Videl smirked as Pan choked, Flustered. Pan‘s eyes were wide open.

"Well I-" Pan tried compose herself "no.. not really" "oh? I thought you were? With Bulla?" Videl said. Pan’s eyes became wider than ever before. 'BULLA?! OUT OF ALL THE GIRLS, YOU PICKED BULLA!'..... Is what Pan wanted to say.

"hey come on Videl-san give her some space" Gohan defended Pan from any more embarrassment. "But are you?" Or Pan thought. "You two shouldn't pressure her like that!" ChiChi explained. "but are you?" The three of them ironically said at the same time curious written all over their faces, while Goku’s there just laughing at Pan’s suffering.

"NO I'M NOT" Pan slammed the table, breaking it in half and stomped to her room. ‘This happens all the time! everyone wants to invade my privacy!’

Pan lays down on her bed, thinking. 'I'm not into Bulla.. I HATE her! and I just find her annoying and.. g- girly!' She nodded to herself "there is no way I'm into Bulla" Pan said surely. After somehow convincing herself. She went to change into her PJs, brushed her teeth and washed her face, then slept peacefully..


End file.
